Run Back To Home
by Sherri3555
Summary: Regulus Black is on the run with his dog, Padfoot, to travel back to his home. The very same place where his family burned to death. But what will he find in his home this time? Warning: incest, slash and death. (Other warnings in chapters)
**Happy Mothers' Day. It's a bit awkward between my mom and I because we had a pretty big argument a few days before today...eek. Sorry but there isn't going to be any special fanfiction today about mothers because I hadn't have the time to type it up. Sorry.**

 **May Event: National Foster Care Month, Day of Youth, International Missing Children's Month, Notebook Day, National Pet Month, Stay Up All Night Night, National Forest Week, Eta Aquariids Meteor Shower**

 **Note: mention of death, fire, abuse, neglectful foster parents, foster parents, soulless!Sirius, parent-less!Regulus, running-away-from-home (a foster home), murder, set in modern times in America (well, as of May 2016), Muggle!AU (sort of)**

* * *

 _Sirius bit his lips and clenched on to the lighter he had in his hand._

 _ **It was now or never.**_

 _He gave the house a cold smile and a final glance before lighting the place on fire, with his sleeping family still inside the house._

* * *

Regulus stared at the television screen, utterly bored with life. The television was just full of rubbish ads and politics—which he didn't understand or care. Something about the election and World War III possibly going to happen—whatever that could mean. **(1)**

His foster parents were at work, as always and his "siblings" were at school. They knew that Regulus was capable of taking care of himself at didn't care much about him; apparently, they only cared about him for the money they received—which means he'll never be adopted by them. Not that Regulus mind, he liked being by himself with his thoughts.

And so, here he was, all by himself, sitting criss-crossed on the cold wooden floor while watching the large TV screen.

"Rawf!" a black dog ruffed and curled up on Regulus's lap. Regulus chuckled and petted his dog, the only true friend he really had. It was a bit sad that his only friend was a dog, but hey, a man's best friend is his dog!

"Good boy," Regulus praised before the dog raised it's head from Regulus's lap to lick his cheek. Regulus wiped the dog's drool off with his sleeve and laughed.

The dog's name was 'Padfoot', as the collar on the dog had said. Thought the dog had a collar, there was no address or any other information other than the dog's name engraved. Regulus just found him on the street one day and—after a lot of begging to his foster parents—took him in to his household. Although Padfoot wasn't entirely fond of Regulus's foster family (nothing drastic like biting or anything, just growling), he adored Regulus and they grew very close together. Padfoot reminded Regulus of someone, but it was something Regulus didn't want to remember. Regulus glanced at the clock and noted that his "parents" won't be home for a few more hours, and his "siblings" were currently practicing basketball. He set out to do what he has been planning to do for a very long time. He gently shoved Padfoot off of his lap and got up.

He made sure that no one was looking through the window, and to make sure that there wasn't any cameras anywhere (a bit too paranoid of Regulus, but he couldn't afford to risk his only chance) before he grabbed a worned purple and white book-bag from the closet and unzipped it. He grabbed whatever food he could get (small stuff, so it won't look to suspicious) and nicked one of his "sibling"'s Oreo packs just for the sake of it (that's what the brat gets for never sharing). He also packed in some books that weren't to heavy and looked useful, a few novels for entertainment, two notebooks, a bunch of led pencils and pens, two packs of led for the pencils, a highlighter (you never know), a flashlight, a compass (no idea why that's in the middle of the living room), and a pocket knife (you never know when you're going to get mugged). He also took majority of the dog food there was and managed to (barely) fit it in a small pocket. He also took the leash, just in case. He snuck into his foster parents' room and stole a pair of sunglasses, a snow-boarding jacket with a hood and some money he found lying around. He's planned everything out, just for this one action that involved breaking several rules and no turning back. Just before he left the room, he remembered that he'll need a good-luck charm; something that could forever remind him of hope in case he was alone and in trouble.

He searched in his foster mother's jewelry box. Nothing special really caught his eye. He searched in his father's office. Nothing useful. He even searched in his "siblings"' room. There wasn't anything that really reminded him of hope.

That was when he searched the kitchen cabinets.

In the old wooden cabinet, hidden in the back, was a few boxes of matches. Regulus clenched his fists and he paled. He had always hated fire, especially after his real family was...

But for some odd reason, he grabbed all of the boxes and shoved it in his book-bag in the blink of an eye.

'Funny,' he thought. 'The thing I hate the most is going to be my charm for hope.'

"C'mon Padfoot!" he whisper-yelled. "C'mon boy, come here to Regulus!"

Like Regulus expected, the black dog obeyed and practically ran up to Regulus before sitting down and panting. Regulus took out Padfoot's leash and attached it to Padfoot's collar, much to the dog's dismay. Padfoot whimpered and gave Regulus puppy-eyes.

Regulus ruffled Padfoot's fur. "Sorry boy, but it's gotta be like this. I can't risk losing my best friend, right?"

Padfoot woofed in agreement. Regulus placed his index finger over his lips, a gesture for Padfoot to be quiet. Padfoot whined a little, but Regulus knew that Padfoot wouldn't disobey him.

And so they set out, walking out of the house and into the deep woods a few miles away. Regulus knew that his foster parents' would call the cops and be in distress for a bit.

But who would miss a thirteen-year-old, who has never been addressed by his first name for five whole years?

* * *

It was already night time when Regulus finally reached at least twenty yards into the forest. When he departed from home, it was nearly five. Now—Regulus checked his watch—it was ten-thirty. Padfoot followed behind Regulus with the look of determination on the dog's face.

"Let's stop here, okay boy?" Regulus looked back and grinned. He took the leash off and rested against a tree nearby. All he needs is a five-minute break, no more than that.

Regulus wiggled around until the book-bag hitted the ground. He zipped it open and took out a bottle of water, a led pencil and a dark blue notebook. He wrote in his first entry.

 _Entry 1_

 _It's only been a day and things aren't that great. I traveled to the woods after escaping my foster parents' home with Padfoot, my faithful dog. There's no way I can survive in the woods with no knowledge about this place what-so-ever, but I can't reveal my face in public. What am I suppose to do now? I better find some food. I have few books in my book-bag about plants and how to survive, which may help. But will I really last long? I have only a small amount of food that I could bring with me. I should probably focus more on the present, however. It's night, and I can see some stars in the sky right now. I don't know where to sleep. I might stay awake all night so I can keep walking. I need to go back home._

He took a sip of water and closed the notebook. He put his items back into his back-pack, but took the flashlight out so he could see in the dark woods. He rested for only a few more minutes, just like he said before taking out the leash and putting it on Padfoot, who was sitting next to him with twinkling eyes. He took Padfoot with him and started walking to where the **dream** told him to go—the place where it all started. Regulus looked up at the stars, which were high in the sky and shining very brightly. It was like the stars were trying to tell Regulus, 'There is still hope.'

And that's the whole reason Regulus managed to stay up that entire night walking through the woods. Hope to find where the dream had told him. Hope to find out what really happened that night. Hope to find his brother.

The whole thought of it made Regulus want to chuckle at how much hope he had, despite how little he knew.

Here he was, a few miles away from home and in the woods with his dog at night.

A missing kid, with nowhere to go.

* * *

 **(1) Anyone in the US and have been keeping up with politics knows exactly what I'm talking about. (I have nothing against Donald Trump, but I don't support him)**

 **Usually, I don't actually post stories by itself that relate to the forums I'm on (that's what 'Hogwart Forum Stufff' is for) unlike most users I know, but this is a first. And I hope the last too, because I personally don't like doing it. But you know, it's one of the best stories I have came up with in a long time—or ever to be honest.**

 **Dreams gonna be revealed next chapter, so stay tuned! (LOL, sounds like a radio station)**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
